


End Game The Future Reigns

by ElSun



Category: Star Trek Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: The Voyage back to the Alpha Quadrant was easy compared to this...





	End Game The Future Reigns

The view from the park always had quited her mind in her younger years. Then there was the nights watching the black of space. When the years began to meld and the thought of 70,000 light years to home began to settle in.  
Her ready room was the calm in the storm. Now she was back and so much had revolves around them. Her ship and her crew.   
She moved from her spot at the window and back into her home. She had taken back her lodging. The replicator still couldn’t get her coffee just right, so she opted to have it replaced with some relics.  
She chuckled as she thought of the request. Now she was waiting for the coffee. When she received a chirp comming from her comm-badge. Before she moved to answer it she spoke.  
“Computer.”  
“Admiral Janeway you are being hailed.”  
“Janeway.”  
“Admiral?”  
“Seven?”  
“Admiral I have a need to speak with you. Since we are no longer on Voyager. I was not sure how to speak with you.”  
“Seven you should not hi-jack Starfleet communication devices.”  
“Admiral I would not have done so if this were Voyager. However I have conducted a thorough search and the information I have gathered needed to be sent to someone.”  
“Yes, Seven I see we still have work to do. Why don’t you take the transporter.”  
“Thank you Admiral.”  
Janeway had often wondered how they would fair once they were on Earth. Seven has once told her that Voyager was her collective. When she thought of this she recalled they day they were working to escape. Seven had told her that if they are assimilated there thoughts would be as one and she was sure she would understand then.  
Over the next few years she began to understand Seven was very complex. A deep thinking individual even if it was always for a solution. Yet whenever she spent her time with her she could see the young lady surfacing.  
When the door opened she realized Seven had added some new security fearures.   
“Admiral.”  
“Seven.”  
“Please call me Kathryn.”  
“Kathryn, we were bugged I had been tracing the signal.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Kathryn there is also another problem at this moment all Starfleet vessels which had encountered the borg have been targeted, someone is looking to use the technology to broker control of the universe.”  
“Seven have you?”  
“Yes Kathryn I have put new prodcedures in place.”  
“Good but there is a traitor in Starfleet...”  
“Yes.”  
“Good.” The two began to work....  
TBC...


End file.
